


Non-Binary Non-Problem

by fightableomo



Series: Found Family [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ABDL, Crossdressing, Gender Identity, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kink Mention, Non-binary character, Omorashi, ask to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: this is considered explicit while nothing happens because there is still mention of kink and kink lifestyle. Basically, my smut oc has a gender revelation and it's soft
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Series: Found Family [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701586
Kudos: 9





	Non-Binary Non-Problem

**Author's Note:**

> i myself am non-binary, so i didn't feel like anything i was writing of my own character was particularly transphobic. still, let me know if this is offensive
> 
> i prefer not mentioning genitials in my fics bc i like to leave assigned sex up to preference, but i have like. very explicit iedas of what my characters genitals are like? i'm sorry. well, only two of these characters are mine, michael and alexander are my lg's but i use them anyway. 
> 
> i made these characters when i was younger and jsut starting to grapple with sexuality and gender myself, so i made the cis female character have the same name as my chosen name to try it out, an then i made mostly male characters bc i hated seeing submissive women just in case i projecte on them, and i didn't even consider non binary characters. we need more nonbinary rep, and i didn't like kigh's design anyway. i'm go, so i changed them 
> 
> they were designed to be non offensive but masculine and conventionally attractive. they are now nb, fat, and full of love.

It was a casual Thursday, Alexander and Kigh were in the game room, just hanging out when Michael stuck his head in. A smile lit up his face, “I just bought some cute dresses for you guys, want to come and model?”

Alexander didn’t even look up from his game, “No, bad dysphoria day.”

Kigh glanced over and noticed that Alexander was indeed wearing a loose hoodie to hide his figure. Or what could be considered his figure. He and Alexis were both very slim and flat. And the T lessened the figure more. He usually didn’t even have to bind to pass. 

Michael nodded, “Let us know if you need anything. Kigh?” 

Kigh nodded, “I can play dress up.” He stood up and was led off by Michael. And soon enough, he was dressed up in a lovely full dress. Surprisingly, it isn’t one that is clearly intended for little play. It’s a white base with shades of green leaves patterning it, and a satin looking sash. 

He did a small twirl, trying to keep a neutral face, but a frown stained his lips as he got lost in thought, staring at the dress in the full length mirror. 

Michael immediately noticed, “What’s wrong, love. I think you look lovely in green. And if you don’t like it, you’re more than welcome to piss yourself to get a change” He spoke his last suggestion with more than a hint of lust. 

Kigh ignored his comment, “I look like a housewife.”

“Hmm, if you’re going to be my cute little housewife, I’d like to get you dressed in just an apron cooking my breakfast’ 

Kigh snorts, “Please, like you’d let me cook,” he swished the skirt around his thighs, “Do you have other clothes?”

“Yeah, want to do a fashion show for Jay?”

Kigh shrugged, “Sure.”

They moved everything from the bedroom with the full length mirror to the living room where Jay was sitting, watching a documentary on something dull.  
As he was switched in and out of clothes, Kigh commented, “I miss having a dance studio in the home. The walls of mirrors were nice for fashion shows.” 

That only cause Michael to pout, “Don’t remind me. I would love to be able to work from home again.” 

Jay just hummed. There was no point in continuing the conversation. So, they finished the fashion show. 

As Kigh went to put away all the clothes, he stopped to put on the green and white dress again. He looked at himself in the mirror and hummed. 

He’d been gaining weight since starting the new medication and he’d been having to buy a lot of clothes, and with that, he found himself staring in the mirror a lot. But still, he hadn’t notice until he put on the dresses, but he looked a bit more ndorgenous, or more feminine at the least. Fat deposits give him hips and chest fat, and his sharp jawline has sunken into fat. 

All things considered, it was a good thing. He used to throw up a lot or not eat because of anxiety. 

And for once, wearing the dress, he didn’t explicitly hate how he looked. 

Before, he used to throw small fits about being dressed up ‘like a girl’. He knew clothes has no gender. And on some level he knew the fits were part of play. Jay and Michael liked to force him to dress up, and the humiliation that came with it was a bonus. 

But now, looking at the dress, they had to wonder. Why was it shameful? 

Before he gained weight, his looks were all he had. He never was particularly skilled in anything else, but they looked good. And they looked masculine. And society expected such a masculine, handsome person to stay masculine and reject femininity. Wasn’t that the same reason it took him so long to even acknowledge they liked men as well as women? 

What if he was going to have the same, delayed reaction with gender? Were they not a cis man? 

These questions stayed on their mind for a few days, and finally, they came to an answer.

It was a few days after that before they decided to approach anyone about these thoughts. “Jay, I don’t think I’m one hundred percent a man. I don’t really know what I’d call it, but I definitely think I’m non-binary… Is that okay?” 

Jay reached out to take Kigh into her arms, “Of course! I’m glad you were able to figure this out. Do you want to transition or change pronouns or do anything, or just acknowledge it. I’m proud of you either way.”

“I don’t know. I’ve heard it can be overwhelming to transition all at once. I mean, I've just got used to my body now. We can try things one at a time?” 

“Of course, what do you want to do first?”

They shrugged, “I don’t know. Maybe dressing more feminine. I’ve been looking, and I’ve noticed that a lot of AMAB people express being non binary as dressing feminine but keeping a masculine silhouette, that seems easiest.” 

“Okay. Did you like any of the dresses Michael got for you?” 

A shy nod, “i really like the one with the leaves on it.” 

Jay nodded, “Okay. Well, I’m not going to pressure you into anything right now. Let me know what you want to do next and I’ll support you.” 

They nodded, “Okay. I don’t really know, but I don’t think I want to have a coning out party or anything like that. And I kind of want to try they/them pronouns, but you don’t have to make a big deal about it.” 

“Okay. Well. I’m really bad at transitions, do you want to go to the store with me?” 

“No, I’m okay. Thank you though. I love you, Jay.” 

She smiled, “I love you too.” 

The next morning, Jay woke Kigh up early. “Hey, bug, I need you to wake up.” 

Immediately, Kigh was alert and rolled onto their side, “What’s up, are you okay? What do you need from me?” 

Jay smiled and smoothed down their hair, “I’m okay, everyone is safe, I just need to show you something. Get up and get dressed.” 

“It’s really early,” They started to whine, “Can it wait? Why are you even up, Ms. late sleeper.” 

“Because this is important, and you’re no better in the morning, Mx. later sleeper.” 

The use of the title ‘Mx.’ was a little bit forced, but still, it sparked something warm in Kigh’s chest. So, they got up out of bed and sluggishly got dressed before going to meet Jay. They checked the time. Only 5 am. Michael would be up soon. 

Jay handed them a travel mug of coffee and led them to the little, oft unused sedan. Getting in, Kigh noticed a bag in the back seat. “Are we fleeing town?” 

“No, not today.”

“Little field trip?” 

“Yeah, a field trip that is little, you can be whatever age you want.” 

They both fell quiet, letting the early morning haze fall over the car. In just fifteen minutes, they pulled up to Michael’s dance studio. The lights were off, and the blinds down. Kigh frowned, “What are we doing here?” 

Jay smiled, “It’s a surprise.” 

Kigh grumbled, “Are we going to get in trouble?” 

“Oh absolutely.” Jay beamed, “I brought some junk food, and I think that Michael will have a stroke at the idea of carbs being in his studio. And I didn’t ask before taking his keys, so he’ll have a stressful morning.” 

Kigh frowned, “Jay, you have to stop being so antagonistic to him if you want things to work.” 

“I know. I’ll text him in a second. But let me be spontaneous. We need to keep romance alive.” She leaned over the middle console and pecked Kigh before getting out of the car. They pulled the one back out of the back before going to unlock the door and open in. They threw on the lights and looked to Kigh. 

Begrudgingly, they got out of the car, “What are we going to do?” 

Jay handed him the bag. “You’re going to go get changed and you’re going to take a long time because I need to set up. You don’t have to put on or use everything, whatever you’re comfortable with.” 

Kigh nodded and went to the bathroom. Honestly, they expected that the bag would have a cute little outfit, or at the very least a diaper. But no. Instead, there was the green and white dress that he had professed to liking. Along with it were white tights, socks, a pair of simple heels and a pair of flats, and then a smaller bag. 

Inside the smaller bag was some basic makeup. Each had a little sticky note on them with instructions. They ended up ignoring that except a tube lip gloss. 

Smiling softly, Kigh stripped in the bathroom and redressed. They ended up wearing the dress with a headband and their hightops. They put on some lip gloss before stepping out of the bathroom. 

As they did, they took in the studio. Jay had moved the few chairs from the ‘waiting room’ to the far side of the studio and threw a blanket over them. Fairy lights were wound up on the bannister that ran the length of the room. More blankets and pillows were thrown under the makeshift for and Jay was sitting, cross legged on the floor, a cake in front of them. 

Most of the lights had been turned off, letting the glow of the lit candles illuminate the small space of the fort.

Kigh smiled with a nervous laugh, “Oh, what’s this?” They drew closer. 

Jay shrugged, “I know that you said that you don’t want a coming out party, but I thought we could do a little celebration ourselves. 

As they drew closer they noticed that the cake said ‘It’s a they’. 

Jay started explaining. “I tried making the inside the non binary flag, but it might have ended up muddy. I just. I don’t know any lgbt bakers in the area, so I had to make it myself. Which is why we’re having cake for breakfast. Ideally we’d have done this in the evening, but I needed some secret time to bake and prepare. So. Cake breakfast it is. Let’s just not tell Michael.” 

Kigh’s face lit up, “I’m sure it turned out fine. But, why did we have to come all the way to the studio for this, we could have had secret cake at home.” 

“Because, you mentioned wanting to be somewhere with floor length mirrors. We can dance if you want, or you can just look at yourself and decide if you like how you’re dressed or if you want to transition in any way. 

Kigh smiled, “Yeah, I’d like that.”


End file.
